Arkham-Wonderland: Alice
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Who is the host of Alice? Why did she infected Jim Gordon with the power of light imagination? There's a war brewing in Wonderland, and things are going more insane than usual in Arkham-Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

ARKHAM WONDERLAND-ALICE

(A Batman Arkham Asylum Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The Violent Dance (Cheshire's Narrative)

The training was hard and exhausting. Scarecrow is really pushing my limits to get this body flowing naturally to the Violent Dance technique. "Just let your body flow, Cheshire." said Scarecrow, "Don't think about the next strike. You have to let go of your senses."

"It's kind of hard, Scarecrow," I said.

"I know, it took me months to get the hang of it. Eventually the way you are right now, it'll become your second nature."

"Except I don't think Cheshire can't use it without the help of her Wonderland power." said Riddler just sitting on the bench to the side observing our training. When I made a move I suddenly lost balanced and fell.

"OH YEAH RIDDLER?!" I shouted as i got up real fast, "HOW ABOUT YOU TRY IT AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT?!"

"My body is not flexible enough to do those kind of fighting styles," he said.

"But it helps your body and your mind when you're in a troubling situation," said Scarecrow, "I can teach you too if you like."

"Nah, I'm good, Johnathan."

Suddenly the door opened to allow the Penguin into the room. "Oswald!" I said, so happy to see him. I rush over to hug him. "Hey Cheshire!" he said, "I'm glad at least someone is happy to see me."

"So what's the status on Jim Gordon?" said Riddler.

"He's fine, there's no wounds." said Penguin, "But he's infected like us except a little different."

"Differen't how?"

"He's infected by light imagination. In otherwords the protector of Wonderland, Alice, is running about."

"Wait," said Scarecrow, "Alice has the same power as the White Rabbit?"

"It seems so," answered Penguin, "She's on our side that's for sure. She infected Jim Gordon because she needed him to lead the rebellion in Wonderland."

"Then what about here?" I asked, "What about Arkham Wonderland?"

"Arkham Wonderland and Wonderland itself are two different situations. I still have yet to figure out what Hugo Strange and the Dollmaker are up to. For now you're just going to have to stay clear from them.

"Still no sign of Jervis?"

"No," I said, "It's like he just disappeared. But I know Hugo has him locked up somewhere, I just need to find him."

"I'm sure he's fine. If I know Jervis, he's quite hard to maintain." After those comforting words he said, "By the way what was Scarecrow teaching you?"

"Oh! He's teaching me the Violent Dance technique. It's difficult right now but I'll get the hang of it."

"Is that so? Show me."

I went over to the center of the mat along with Scarecrow. "Do you want to do the form, or do you think you're ready to spar against me?"

"I think so, yeah let's spar."

We both got into our cat stance form and outstretch our arms towards each other while our fists are curled. While he has his guard up, meaning his hands protecting his face. I use the chop down, flick move. Meaning I use my hand to bring down his front hand, and flick it to hit his face. Quickly though, and in time he blocked it by using the inside beak block, then beak attack to my head. I dodge it, capture his arm, and use the Crane Flick to the Ribs. Finally I got a direct hit on him.

Suddenly when he backed up he did a trick on me. Meaning he fake side kick, and use the White Crane Scissor Sweep move. "Oh shit!" Once those legs caught me from back and front I was down on the ground with him. Of course the air was knocked out of me as well. "Are you okay Chess?!" said Riddler when he stand up.

"I'm good! (Cough Cough)!"

Scarecrow let go of me as he helped me up. "Not bad for your first try." said Scarecrow.

"Yeah, tell me that when my soul hasn't left my body."

"Heh heh, sorry Chess."

"Don't rough her up too much, Scarecrow." said Penguin, "Remember she still has those Arkham Arcade challenges to go through.

"That reminds me," said Scarecrow, "Who you're going up against now, Cheshire?"

"She's going to fight against Harley Quinn, and from what I hear they're calling her the Queen of Clubs."

"Yikes, well I'm sure I'll be fine." My stomach suddenly growled, "And that means I'm hungry. Come on guys let's go the food court."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Never The Same (Jim Gordon's Narrative)

I toss and turn in my bed. It was hard to sleep after everything that happened to me. I kept on dreaming back to that night when that woman stab me in the heart. She changed something within me. I don't know what but I get this feeling, that I can't change back. Suddenly I heard laughter in the room. I sat up taking my gun in hand that was hidden beneath my pillow. I pointed at... Cheshire?

No, she looks like Cheshire but she's different. This one has white hair, and her eyes are red with black surrounding them. "Who the hell are you?" I said.

"I'm the real Cheshire Cat of Wonderland, also know as Enamel. I'm here to bring a message from Alice."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up and listen, White Knight. You're going to be receiving a lot of help from us Wonderlanders. Your job is to be leading the rebellion, and you're the lucky fella that will be train by us to use your power frequently."

"I still don't understand."

"(Sigh), I swear it's easier talking to a child. Such as Cheshire. Anyway I'm just here to give you a heads up. Tonight is your days off, but as for the other nights you need to get your ass to Wonderland. Talk to ya later, White Knight."

She disappeared right before my eyes, and I awoken from my sleep. That wasn't real? But it felt so- "Jim?" groan Barbra my wife who's laying down next to me, "What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing Barbra." I said, "I'm fine, go back to sleep."

She turned over to cuddle up to me. I don't get it, was that really a dream?

... (Jervis's Narrative)

I was screaming at the top of my lungs. The Infection had just broke my arm into three places. Even though I can heal, he making the pain last. He's got me strap down on a table, while torturing the hell out of me. He took up a blade and slice my stomach open. He pull out one intestine and let it hang on a hook. The pain is driving me to the point of breaking. I'm trying my best to hold onto whatever sanity I have left. I'm trying to hold on for Cheshire.

"How many times will it take for me to break you, Jervis?" he said. He's been irritated at me for fighting back. I've grown much stronger than before, but not strong enough to go against the Infection. He grab my chin to force me to look at him as he said, "Why won't you give in?!"

Coughing up blood, some specks of it gotten onto his face. I merely just smiled, and his reaction to it was a simple back hand to my face. "I'm getting very tired of you Jervis. Exactly what kind of power did you fucking gained from that disgusting brat of yours?!"

"You really want to know so bad?" I said, "She gave me hope."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

He slam his fist against my ribs so hard I've felt two of them crack. I cried out, but it's still not going to make me give in. "Physical pain doesn't do shit to you does it, Jervis?" he said, "If that's the case. Then it looks like I need to put a Dream Centipede into that thick skull head of yours."

When I heard him say that. I immediately tried to get out from the straps, but in the state I'm in I'm not going anywhere. "Oh I see you don't like that," he said, "Just give into the Infection, Jervis, and I'll won't have to be forced to inject the Dream Centipede."

The Dream Centipede is a mental torture device here in Wonderland. Created by the Red Queen herself. It's an actual centipede that goes into your ear and starts giving you a hellish experience. It's something that all of us don't want. Wonderlanders who have been exposed to the Dream Centipede have never been the same again, and that's when they're sent to the Abyss. Do I really have what it takes to withstand the Dream Centipede?

"Make your choice, Jervis." he said. I looked at him and spat blood right at his face. I smiled and said, "Bring it." He wipe the bloody spit off his face and open his right hand to make a Dream Centipede appear. He force my head to the side as the Dream Centipede crawled into my ear. I screamed and struggled at how painful the centipede crawled into my ear. Once it was fully in, I went into a dream like state.

I open my ears to see Cheshire not to far away in front of me. I felt so happy to see her that I called out her name, "Cheshire!"

She turned to look at me with this angry expression. "You're a monster." she said.

"What? No, Cheshire... I."

"You've chosen to side with him didn't you?! Because of your action," all of a sudden a hand burst right through her abdomen as blood splurtted all over the place and even me. "This happens." she choked out as she fell to the ground. The person who did that was no other then the White Rabbit himself. I screamed and cried as my insanity finally broke through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Queen of Clubs (Cheshire's Narrative)

"WOO HOO!" I skated down the large ramps in the skating room. Doing tricks that I've never done before. It's amazing and thrilling that I can do so many things now because of my Cheshire Cat powers. I've got more balance to be standing on the tip of my toes like a ballerina. Once I got up to the side of the ramp I kicked up my skateboard and balance myself on it with my hand.

"Cheshire be careful!" shouted Riddler, "You shouldn't be doing tricks like that!"

"Are you kidding?!" I said, "With my Cheshire powers I can do anything!"

I jump off and ride down my skateboard again. I put it to a stop right in front of Riddler. "You ought to give it a try, Riddler."

"Ha! Great joke, Chess." Of course that was sarcastic, "I prefer to have my feet on the ground."

"But this is on the ground except you're rolling on it."

"Come on Chess, you need to get to your next Arkham Arcade Challenge."

"Oh yeah, Harley."

I kicked up the skateboard and grab it in my hand. "Alright I guess we better get going."

I step off of the ramp and walked with Riddler. Once we entered the hallway to get to the Arkham Arcade Arena. I spotted this one man I have never seen before walking towards us. He doesn't seem to be paying attention though because he's got a book raised to his face that I can't even see it. All I can see is his dark brown hair.

"No way," said Riddler and the mysterious man with the book stopped walking. "Bookworm is that you?"

He lowered his book from his face to look at the both of us. "Riddler, Cheshire Cat." He addressed us with no expression to his face whatsoever. The color of his brown eyes are so light you could mistaken them as Autumn orange.

"Bookworm, where have you been?" said Riddler acting quite shock to see him, "You disappeared after Arkham-Wonderland was built! Did Strange done something to you?!"

"Hey, why so worried, Riddler?" said Bookworm, "Isn't it unnatural for a villain to worry for another?"

"I wasn't worried just curious where the hell you disappeared to."

"As you can see I'm fine, Riddler. So you're the new villain everyone has been talking about, Cheshire Cat." He was now talking to me. He outstretched his hand to me as he said, "Please to meet you, I'm Bookworm."

I shook his hand as I said, "It's obvious that you read a lot of books, but I've never heard of a villain like you before."

"That's because I've been kept under wraps by Strange. I'm sure the two of you have already met."

"And I hate him with a passion."

"Get in line. We all want nothing more than to kill Hugo Strange. Keep her close, Riddler. You may need her more than you think in the future."

He continued walking down the hall while reading his book again. Once he was out of ear reach I said, "He seems shady."

"He's always like that," said Riddler, "Curiously though, there's something different about him."

...

I've done my stretches so I can be more limber before I could just fight against Harley. This time I've got a totally new uniform that covers more skin, and I finally now have shoes! I swear that last uniform was just too revealing, I hated it to death! It's a black spandex uniform but I'm also wearing a zip up jacket that has these white crooked claw marks on my sides, three each, and I'm wearing black shorts. The best part is that I get to wear fingerless gloves and black combat boots.

Once the door lifted up I entered into the Arkham Arcade Arena, and so did Harley Quinn, The Queen of Clubs. "Sup Harley." I nod to her as I got into my Cheshire Cat form already. She smiled as she said, "Long time no see Chess."

She twirls her hammer around as she lets it sit across her shoulders. "I was dying to be facing against you in these Arkham Challenges."

"I bet you were. After all it seems like everyone wants to get a piece of me."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Shouted the announcer, "WELCOME BACK TO THE ARKHAM ARCADE! HAVE YOU ALL BEEN DYING TO OUR VICIOUS INMATES FIGHT AGAIN?! WELL I SURE HOPE SO. TODAY, WE HAVE OUR SENIOR INMATE, HARLEY QUINN, VS, OUR CHAMPION CHESHIRE CAT! ALRIGHT YOU TWO YOU KNOW THE RULES! LAST PERSON STANDING WINS!"

"Loud and clear!" I said as I went after her first. She swung her hammer at me but I jump over it and kicked her in the face. Since I now have boots on, the damage is twice as much. "You don't let up much do ya?" she said as she spat out blood with a smile.

"We barely even started fighting." I said.

I clawed at her, and she dodges my attack. Unexpectedly her hammer swung at me so fast I got hit in the head pretty hard. I fallen to the ground as blood flowed from the side of my head. My adrenaline kicked in and I was able to roll away from Harley's oncoming hammer. Once it hit the floor I use it to run on the staff and punched her in the face. She drop to the floor and I flip in the air to land on her chest, where I've felt a rib cracked. The moment she coughed up blood that's when I step off.

"Had enough?" I said.

"Not even close kid. Time to really show what I've got!"

All of a sudden her eyes changed from blue to black. Her wounds healed up in no time and she got back on her feet real quick to pick up her hammer. When she took hold of it, the hammer changed its color and designs. It was silver and black with the symbols of Clubs. So the Queen of Clubs finally showed up, about time.

When she spin her hammer around she raised it above her head as she shouted, "CLUB CUT!" She swung it down as a wind shape like club flew straight at me. When I dodged it made a huge cut into the wall behind me! That's one move I'm going to avoid for sure!

I didn't realize Harley was right in front of me as she swung her hammer. All of a sudden my two marks covered both of my eyes but also another mark appeared on my right cheek under my eye. I blocked her hammer with the back of my arms. It didn't hurt, the hammer felt like a punch than an actual hit from metal.

"What the hell?!" she was just as shock as I was. But I'm the one who forgotten. I don't know how much power the entity of the Cheshire Cat holds. These red marks on my face represent each power the Cheshire Cat possesses, that much I know for sure. Thing is I don't know many marks I have. The third one that appeared just now must be my strength.

"Looks like the tables have turned, Queen of Clubs." I said with a wide grin on my face. I used my tailed to stab her in the shoulder just so I could get a chance to take the hammer away from her. I spin it around and use it to knock her down. I then lift it up to slam it down on the floor just an inch away from her head. She looked at me in a petrified state.

I couldn't help but laugh as I said, "Game over, Harley Quinn." I let go of the hammer as I walked away. I then heard the announcer, "ONCE AGAIN OUR CHAMPION IS STILL THE CHESHIRE CAT! STAY TUNED FOR OUR ARKHAM ARCADE PENALTY GAME, FOR MS. QUINN!"


End file.
